La Muerte es la Victoria
by Crimela
Summary: "Cualquier esfuerzo humano por eludir o vencer la muerte está destinado al fracaso". ¿Pero qué sucedería si los esfuerzos por vencer a la muerte de Voldemort no fueron humanos? Cuando Voldemort murió no le quedaba nada de humanidad. ¿Si encontró una forma para aplazar su muerte? Hermione busca las respuestas a sus preguntas entre los Velos de la Muerte.


Hola.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Navideño** del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Mi Amigo Invisible es Eirian Lovegood y su petición:

"Un relato con Hermione y Luna investigando la relación entre los Centauros y el Velo de la muerte. Ambientado en el cannon de La Llamada del Elegido. Después de terminar en Hogwarts y antes de iniciar sus carreras y tener hijos".

**.O._o_.O.**

Notas de la Autora: Me inspiré en los fics de **Eirian Lovegood**, donde desarrolla su línea argumentativa sobre La Llamada del Elegido. Además, muchos tractos del fic fueron escritos según las declaraciones que dio **J.K. Rowling** sobre el Velo de la Muerte, el libro **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**, sobre todo con el tema de los centauros, **Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo**, con los respectivos comentarios de Dumbledore y la **Trilogía de la Materia Oscura** de Philip Pullman.

Hechas las aclaraciones sobre la autoría de algunos extractos del fic, solo me queda decir que espero pueda considerarse como parte del universo creado por Eirian Lovegood en **La Llamada del Elegido**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Muerte es la Victoria.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: Hermione está preocupada. Teme el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Ahora que ha terminado el colegio, investigará si es posible que Voldemort regrese de la muerte. Junto con Luna se inmiscuirá en los Velos de la muerte._

_._

* * *

Hermione hizo señas a su amiga Luna Lovegood, apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarla y le dio un breve abrazo. Quedaron de verse en el Callejón Diagon una hora atrás, pero Hermione se retrasó. Sabía que Luna habría encontrado interesante observar cuántos transeúntes tenían torposoplos y no se había aburrido de esperarla, pero ella necesitaba justificar su llegada tardía.

—Visité Grimmauld Place. Pensé que Sirius podía ayudarnos, pero ni siquiera pudo atenderme. Ha estado muy ocupado lidiando con Kreacher.

—¿Su elfo doméstico?

—Sí. Al parecer se roba las cosas de Regulus, el hermano de Sirius.

—Apuesto que Regulus fue un magnífico amo para Kreacher—sonrió Luna.

—Puede ser. Dice Sirius que tiene muchos artículos personales de Regulus. Le parece sospechoso. Sirius no toma en cuenta que Kreacher es un elfo muy viejo y puede que esté mal de la cabeza.

Hermione pensó que le gustaría trabajar para ayudar a los elfos domésticos… Quizá podría intentar hacer más grande la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros que había creado junto con Dobby, el antiguo elfo doméstico de la familia de Draco. Le gustaba la idea y se imaginaba a sí misma trabajando en eso.

—Tal vez Kreacher entienda por qué su amo murió—dijo Luna, con lo que interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione sobre su futuro laboral.

Sin embargo, Hermione no podía estar de acuerdo con el comentario de su amiga, no tenía las suficientes herramientas para saberlo o siquiera para opinar. Pero Luna había mencionado el tema que las reunía: La Muerte.

El último día del curso, Neville confesó sus sentimientos hacia ella y le pidió matrimonio. Sí, matrimonio. Por supuesto, había dicho que sí, pero al cabo de unos días, lo pensó mejor. Se dio cuenta que antes de aceptar, debía arreglar un asunto: debía asegurarse que Neville no corría peligro.

Voldemort murió cuando ellos estaban en cuarto año. A manos de Neville. De aquel combate, Neville había resultado herido. Bellatrix le lanzó un puñal de plata con el que le hirió gravemente, además ella juró vengarse y hacer regresar a su señor. Y eso aterrorizaba a Hermione.

¿Podía haber alguna magia que impidiera que Voldemort muriera? ¿Había alguna forma que le permitiera volver? Ella no subestimaría el poder de Voldemort ni de Bellatrix. Ella no haría la vista gorda. Ella se encargaría de que Neville estuviera preparado para enfrentar una nueva amenaza… si es que la había.

Hermione necesitaba ir un paso adelante para sentirse tranquila, para asegurarse de que Neville estaría bien, y que la vida que les esperaba juntos, fuera placentera y feliz. Justo como lo había soñado. Por eso acudió a su amiga Luna. Y nada más que Luna. No quería importunar con suposiciones de más a Harry o a Draco y pensó que Prince no podría mantener el secreto.

Sus investigaciones sobre el destino de Voldemort después de la batalla en el cementerio la llevaron al Departamento de Misterios.

Como recién había terminado el colegio y sus calificaciones eran Sobresalientes, logró atraer la atención de un inefable que hoy le mostraría la Cámara de la Muerte.

—Luna, gracias por acompañarme—susurró Hermione, antes de entrar al Ministerio.

**.O.o.o.**

—¿Qué dicen las voces? —inquirió Luna Lovegood.

—¿Cuáles voces? —preguntó Hermione y cuando escuchó su propia voz que rompía el silencio de la Cámara oscura se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Lanzó una mirada preocupada a toda la estancia, sin encontrar ninguna señal de vida.

El inefable sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Tenía la mala costumbre de no responder ninguna pregunta, así que Hermione lo consideraba uno de los peores profesores que había conocido.

—Pueden verlo desde aquí. No se acerquen—fue lo que dijo el funcionario antes de marcharse. —Vendré dentro de una hora.

—¿No crees que una hora es demasiado tiempo? —susurró cohibida Hermione.

Se horrorizó cuando vio a Luna bajar las gradas negras rumbo a un pozo, donde en un estrado en el centro estaba un marco de piedra con una cortina negra hecha de jirones.

—Debemos construir un catalejo lacado*.

—¿Un catalejo lacado? (en inglés, el nombre es mejor: Amber spyglass)

Luna sonrió.

—Mi madre hizo algunos experimentos sobre catalejos lacados. Con uno podríamos ver lo que hay tras el velo. Te sorprendería ver el Polvo y su unión con otros mundos.

Hermione apretó los labios, se abstuvo de comentar. Luna estaba un poco chiflada, siempre hablaba de cosas que no existían como si las tuviera al frente y Hermione no entendía como una mente tan prodigiosa como la de Luna podía decir tantas insensateces sin inmutarse. Así que solo se dedicó a vigilar los movimientos que hiciera su amiga. A la muchacha podría ocurrírsele saltar al Velo.

Por un momento, creyó que Luna pensaba ver a través del Velo con sus anteojos para encontrar torposoplos, lo cual, en ese momento, le pareció espeluznantemente peligroso. Con rapidez bajó las gradas que la separaban de Luna para evitar que se acercara de más al arco. Sin embargo, le punzó la curiosidad y detuvo su avance. Ella era una curiosa de primera. ¿Y si había algún instrumento que les permitiera ver más allá del Velo de la Muerte?

Si encontraba algo con lo cual observar más allá, unas gafas, un telescopio, un espejo, hasta una catalejo… qué sabía ella, pero algún objeto, poción o hechizo que le permitiera ver Más…

Sonrió. Estaba suponiendo que había algo después de la Muerte. Que había un más allá.

Pero no estaba segura. No tenía suficientes pruebas para pensar que había algo más allá de la Muerte. No podía saberlo. Probablemente, la creencia en otro mundo después de la muerte respondiera a un miedo o a un deseo humano y no a una verdad científica y demostrable.

El ambiente de la Cámara se le hizo muy pesado, abrumada se mordió el labio.

_—¡Tiene que haber algo!_ — se dijo, sobresaltada.

Ella amaba a Neville y su amor podría llegar más allá… Su amor no se quedaría en esta vida. Su amor traspasaba las fronteras: las que conocía y las que no conocía. Su amor por Neville estaba en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico, en la guerra y en la paz, en el colegio y en su casa… en esta vida y en la otra.

Ella y Neville eran más fuertes que esta vida, que este período de tiempo en que sus almas habían coincidido. El amor que sentían sobreviviría a la vida que llevaban y a las que le siguieran. Su amor los llevaría a un mundo más allá de la Muerte, porque la Muerte no sería el final… Su amor no caería derrotado. Su amor estaría en la vida y en la muerte.

Hermione resbaló cuando, en el frenesí de sus pensamientos, escuchó el suave murmullo de unas voces. Fue tal el estruendo que hizo al caer y tanto el dolor en su trasero al resbalar por las gradas, que cuando tomó la mano de Luna para ponerse en pie, ya no sabía si había escuchado el rumor de las voces o solo lo había imaginado. Deseó haberlo imaginado, porque no tenía forma de explicarse por qué pudo escucharlas.

—Ten cuidado. Podrías caer en el Velo y aún no es tu tiempo.

Hermione asintió.

—Alejémonos—pidió. —Vamos a Grimmauld Place.

Luna asintió. Lanzó una última mirada al Polvo de todos los mundos que se adhería entre las telas negras y marchó detrás de Hermione, que subió las escaleras muy rápido.

**.O.o.o.**

Sirius Black estaba muy ocupado en las habitaciones abandonadas del segundo piso como para atenderlas. Así que entre las dos se prepararon un poco de té, bajo la atenta mirada de Kreacher, que refunfuñaba molesto.

—El amo Sirius desconfía de Kreacher, el servidor más fiel del Amo Regulus. ¡El Amo le pidió a Kreacher que lo escondiera! Y Kreacher tiene que ver a la impura en la cocina de la Ama, mientras el amo destruye la casa buscando lo que no debe buscar. Si la Ama supiera…

Hermione ladeó el rostro, compungida. Luna le sonrió para animarla y revisó la tetera.

—¿De qué material te pareció que estaba hecho el Velo de la Muerte? —preguntó Hermione, elevando su voz para que se escuchara por encima del pitido de la tetera.

—¡Y hace preguntas estúpidas! —exclamó Kreacher que remedó la pregunta con una voz aún más aguda. Luna lanzó una risilla. Sin duda, Prince encontraría de lo más gracioso que Kreacher remedara a Hermione. El elfo continuó hablando solo, mientras se jalaba la punta de las orejas frustrado—. Los impuros no saben nada de la magia. ¡El Velo de la Muerte es un pedazo de la Túnica de la Muerte!

—Sí. Eso mismo pensé… Lo leí en un cuento: la fábula de los Tres Hermanos—agregó Luna, tranquila. Kreacher siguió refunfuñando sobre la ignorancia de Hermione en voz más baja.

Hermione recordó el libro de cuentos que Dumbledore le había regalado para su graduación. Estaba escrito en runas antiguas, pero se había pasado todo el verano traduciéndolo y era capaz de recitarlo de memoria.

—_Pero la muchacha estaba triste y distante, separada de él por una **especie de velo**. Pese a que había regresado al mundo de los mortales, no pertenecía a él y por eso sufría_.

Hermione achicó los ojos. ¡Era un cuento de niños! ¿Cómo podrían encontrar la clave ahí? Sin embargo, tenía tan pocas pistas sobre el misterio de la Muerte, que decidió darle cabeza a la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos. Necesitaba saber si Voldemort había muerto de verdad y no pensaba dejar un espacio sin revolver.

La moraleja de la historia, como le había dicho el mismo Dumbledore, era que "cualquier esfuerzo humano por eludir o vencer la muerte está destinado al fracaso*".

¡Eso! Voldemort no podía volver a la vida… si lo hacía estaría separado de ellos a través de un velo. De nada serviría que volviera, porque ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Hermione saltó de su asiento. No podía olvidar que Voldemort había perdido su humanidad*… ¿Y si podía volver a la vida porque sus esfuerzos no eran de un ser humano? Porque él cuando murió, no era un ser humano.

—Voldemort aparecerá en el Velo—dijo, sobresaltada.

—¡El Señor Tenebroso! —rumió Kreacher asustado, mientras escupía y tosía, como si se estuviera atragantando. Luna y Hermione le imploraran que se calmara, pero Kreacher cayó al suelo, mientras simulaba que vomitaba.

—Kreacher. Compórtate—rugió Sirius, que apareció en el umbral de la puerta. La respiración del elfo se tranquilizó con la orden—. ¿Por qué hablas de Voldemort en mi casa, Hermione?

La muchacha aún pálida, explicó su teoría: Si Voldemort regresaba, lo haría a través del velo. El Velo de la Muerte le permitiría regresar, porque era el límite entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.

—¿Desde cuándo está el Velo en el Ministerio de Magia? O mejor aún, ¿Dónde encontraron el Velo? —preguntó.

Sirius no supo responder, pero Luna aseguró que su padre lo había investigado para un artículo de El Quisquilloso.

—Siempre ha estado ahí.

El silencio invadió la cocina. La respuesta de Luna lo único que hacía era abrir otro misterio.

—Debe haber algún libro que hable de él… con datos objetivos.

—Quizá no sea materia de libros—dijo Sirius.

La preocupación de Hermione se había convertido en una piedra más en el saco de preocupaciones de Sirius. Debía reconocer que era una mujer valiente al pensar que Voldemort podría regresar. Desde hacía años, nadie se atrevía a creer que era posible, a pesar de que Bellatrix, la más fiel lacaya, sobrevivió y se desconocía su paradero.

Hermione pensaba en el regreso de Voldemort físicamente, pero Sirius sabía que Voldemort era una idea que podía renacer en cualquier mente. No podían bajar la guardia en los años de paz. Debían estar preparados. No podían permitir que ninguna persona se considerara superior y que asesinara inocentes impunemente.

Además, él tenía dudas sobre la lealtad de su hermano a Voldemort, tenía dudas sobre la extraña desaparición y muerte de su hermano y tenía dudas sobre aquel objeto que Kreacher se negaba a darle. Había muchas preguntas y no sabía dónde encontrar respuestas.

Aprovecharía la oportunidad que Hermione le daba al solicitar su ayuda, para investigar el misterio que envolvía la vida y, sobre todo, la muerte de Regulus. A él también le daba la impresión, que Voldemort podría regresar y que su hermano podría saber cómo.

—¿Crees que haya alguna persona a la que podamos preguntarle? —preguntó con duda Hermione. Sabía que entrevistar al padre de Luna sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero quizá había algún mago que supiera algo: alguien como Nicholas Flamel que había vivido mucho.

Sirius tardó en responder. Tantos años en guerra y atemorizados, impedía que alguien se dedicara a investigar sobre esos temas. Por supuesto, estaban los inefables –su trabajo era investigar la Muerte- pero no serían de ayuda en su caso. Tampoco enviaría a Hermione a hacer preguntas sobre nigromancia o creación de inferis. No quería que la muchacha se inmiscuyera de más en magia oscura… y si se trataba de Voldemort probablemente habría dosis exageradas de magia oscura.

Las pistas que tenían se limitaban al padre de Luna y su dudoso artículo, y al cuentista Beedle y su dudosa veracidad.

Beedle el Bardo vivió en el Siglo XV y su vida estaba rodeada de misterios*. No tenía duda de que Hermione podría revisar cuánta biblioteca hubiera para averiguar algo de él, pero perderían demasiado tiempo. Tenía que haber otra forma.

—El olor del té de crisantemos es como una magia ancestral—murmuró Luna, con su tono soñador mientras pasaba su nariz por encima de la humeante tacita.

—¡Los centauros! —exclamó Sirius. Los centauros eran los guardianes de una magia ancestral muy poderosa.

Una sonrisa se vino a su boca, cuando recordó las andadas de Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano en el Bosque Prohibido. Sin embargo, su semblante se tornó pensativo cuando recordó sus encuentros con los centauros, que hablaban en una clave que solo Lupin era capaz de medio entender.

—Los centauros tienen una mente profunda, saben cosas… pero no dicen mucho*.

—¿Debemos visitar La Oficina de Centauros? —preguntó Hermione.

Sirius y Luna se echaron a reír. Nunca un Centauro había acudido a la Oficina de Centauros.

**.O.o.o.**

—Luna, antes de entrar al Bosque—musitó Hermione, con algo de duda en su voz—. Prométeme que no me arrojarás nada, por más que pueda obtener poderes especiales si alguna de tus criaturas se me acerca…

Luna abrió mucho sus ojos. Hermione insistió.

—Prométeme… que no me arrojarás ningún gnomo, ni ninguna otra cosa que encontremos.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres… quizá encontremos alguna hierba o criatura que pueda potencializar alguna de tus habilidades mágicas. Por ejemplo, los gnomos son ca…

—Luna, por favor.

Luna miró la densidad del bosque y asintió. Estaba segura que en uno de sus paseos con Prince alrededor del Bosque había visto un hongo especial cuyo jugo lograba peinar hasta el cabello más indomable. Pero Hermione se lo perdía por puro gusto.

**.O.o.o.**

—Las esperaba—dijo Firenze, al verlas aparecer en un claro. —No pasarán de aquí, el Clan no las quiere cerca.

Hermione asintió. Decir que estaba aterrada no era suficiente. Después de los saludos protocolarios, Hermione se encontró sin palabras en la boca.

Había preparado su discurso, pero ahora, de pie ante la imponente figura de aquel ser, mitad animal, mitad humano, estaba horrorizada. Además, los ojos azules de Firenze le hacían pensar que nada de lo que dijera valdría de algo, pues él ya sabía por qué estaban ahí.

—¿Hubo un alumbramiento?* —preguntó Luna.

Hermione cerró los ojos: fueron hasta el Bosque Prohibido a hablar de la muerte, no sobre nuevas vidas, ni nacimientos de quién sabe quién. Hasta dónde sabía Luna podría estar hablando de una nidada de Doxys. Por un lado, agradecía que Luna rompiera el silencio que se hacía incómodo; por otro lado, lamentaba que hiciera preguntas extrañas.

Firenze asintió.

—Marte brilló la noche del alumbramiento.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no perdió la oportunidad. A ella la movía la curiosidad, la velocidad de una mente ágil y la necesidad de ponerle los puntos a las íes. Además, sabía bien que Firenze no respondería una pregunta tonta, por lo que no cambió el tema.

—¿Hace cuándo fue? —preguntó Hermione.

—Hace cuatro años—respondió Luna. —Mi padre me advirtió del brillo inusual de Marte ese día.

Firenze no hizo ningún gesto que respaldara el comentario de Luna, tan solo torció su cuello hacia el cielo. Hermione suspiró, atemorizada. Así que habían ido al Bosque Prohibido para hablar con un centauro sobre el nacimiento de alguien una noche en la que Marte brilló inusualmente. Por un momento, recordó que hacía cuatro años derrotaron a Voldemort, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

¿Dónde estaban sus respuestas sobre la muerte de Voldemort? ¿Dónde estaba la magia ancestral de los Centauros revelándole los secretos de la Muerte? ¿Cómo podría averiguar si Voldemort regresaría?

—Los humanos tienen la necedad de buscar siempre las cosas que menos les convienen*—habló Firenze, con lo que detuvo todos los pensamientos de Hermione—. Sobre todo, se esmeran en convertirse en seres invulnerables e incluso inmortales. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora*.

Hermione miró el cielo, preocupada. Era imposible que ella estuviera buscando algo que no le conviniera: ella solo quería estar segura de que Neville no correría peligro, que las amenazas no volverían a ceñirse sobre ellos. Ella era vulnerable, Neville lo era. Pero desde que lo conocía, se protegían mutuamente. Eso les convenía. Neville era su primer amigo, su único amor. ¿Cómo podía no convenirle que él estuviera bien? ¿Cómo no hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para protegerlo?

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro, pero notó que la calidez de Firenze la tranquilizaba.

—Las barreras naturales se pueden debilitar y la mente desintegrada en siete es capaz de unirse—dijo Firenze, sin embargo, Hermione no entendió.

—¿Qué es el Velo de la Muerte? —preguntó ella, girándose hacia él.

Los ojos azules del centauro estaban clavados en el cielo.

—Regresar del Velo no hará feliz a nadie—dijo Firenze.

Hermione recordó la Fábula de los Tres Magos, el segundo hermano trajo de vuelta a su amada, pero ella era infeliz y él también lo fue. Entonces, si Voldemort regresaba, no sería feliz. Hermione arrugó la nariz, podía apostar que Tom Riddle lo que menos buscaba era la felicidad.

—Para quienes no entienden el verdadero significado de la vida, la Muerte es una derrota*—agregó el centauro.

El corazón de Hermione palpitó asustado. La muerte de Voldemort significó la victoria para ellos. Para Neville y para ella. Terminaron con el reinado de terror que la trataba como un ser insignificante, que había marcado a Neville y que los condenó a los dos a la soledad. La Muerte significó la derrota de Voldemort. La Victoria para ellos.

Pero el sentido detrás de las palabras de Firenze era que la Muerte, por sí, se trataba de una victoria. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Solo si entendía el verdadero significado de la vida, la Muerte era Victoria. ¿Cuál era el verdadero significado de la vida? Para Voldemort fue impedir su muerte. Para ella era…

—¿Qué les has dicho? —interrumpió de pronto una voz, proveniente de un centauro de pelaje rojizo, que salió de entre los árboles—. Juramos no oponernos a los cielos. Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado*. No de las preguntas de los humanos.

Hermione quiso interrumpir preguntando si estaba vaticinado que les explicaran a ellas cuál era el Misterio detrás del Velo de la Muerte, pero sabía que esa pregunta solo comprobaría la mala consideración que tenían los centauros de los humanos. Además, las patadas que el centauro daba al suelo, le asustaban.

—Han preguntado por el Velo de la Muerte—le respondió Firenze, sin amedrentarse—. ¿Comprendes por qué se preocupan por el Regreso de la Muerte? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto*?

El centauro de cabellos pelirrojos pateó de nuevo el suelo, dirigió sus ojos a las dos mujeres. Hermione se apegó instintivamente a Luna.

—¿Son estudiantes del colegio?

Luna asintió, explicó que Hermione ya había terminado, pero que ella cursaba su último año.

—¿Has aprendido algo? —preguntó el segundo centauro, con su voz profunda, a Hermione.

—Un poquito*—susurró ella, cohibida.

—Eso es algo*—dijo el centauro, pero sus ojos miraban un punto en el cielo, como si hablar con ellas no tuviera ninguna importancia.

Luna miró el mismo punto que veían los dos centauros. Mientras que Hermione se enfocó en sus propios pies, horrorizada por el insondable cielo, que ella no era capaz de comprender, y por el peligro que pudiera levantarse sobre Neville y sobre sus amigos, que ella no era capaz de detener.

Su cabeza, como si estuviera estudiando para un examen o explicando alguna lección para Neville, repetía todas las palabras que había escuchado y la historia que Neville forjó cuando derrotó al mago oscuro más poderoso.

Hermione concluyó que para Voldemort la muerte fue una derrota, porque no comprendía el verdadero significado de la vida. Porque dedicó toda su vida a luchar contra la Muerte.

Desde que se enteró de la profecía, Voldemort dedicó todas sus fuerzas para preservarse, para destruir al Marcado, para conseguir una forma que lo hiciera inmortal, invulnerable, que lo librara de la Muerte… Vivió su vida, pensando en la Muerte. Vivió buscando la manera de escapar de la Muerte.

Pero nadie se libra de la Muerte. Lo único que se podía hacer era aplazar su encuentro: como hizo el tercer hermano. Entonces, Voldemort no podía escapar de la muerte, pero sí podía aplazarla.

Su mente se quedó en blanco en este punto. Sus calibraciones no la llevarían a ninguna parte. No tenía los suficientes elementos. No tenía la capacidad para comprenderlo. Por primera vez, supo que había un conocimiento que no podía acceder… o al menos, no aún. Ella nunca perdía la esperanza.

Si había la mínima posibilidad de que Voldemort pudiera aplazar su muerte, ella debía saberlo, debía evitar que lo lograra. Pero no sabía cómo, no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si sus pensamientos tenían sentido.

Pensó que el silencio se hacía demasiado largo. Llevaban mucho tiempo en el Bosque y Hagrid podría preocuparse.

Levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos azules de Firenze clavados en ella. Los otros dos seguían viendo algún punto en el cielo estrellado.

Hizo una leve reverencia y agradeció la ayuda prestada. Luna se sorprendió de la retirada de Hermione, pero no tardó en imitarla. Firenze les estrechó la mano, mientras que el segundo centauro se despidió con la siguiente frase:

—Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas*.

**O.o.o.**

—¿Obtuvieron algo de Firenze? —preguntó, con una sonrisa, Hagrid cuando las vio aparecer en el linde del bosque—. Con un centauro no se puede conseguir nunca una respuesta directa—dijo, con la voz de la experiencia, pero recordó la presencia de Luna, quien tenía una sensibilidad increíble para tratar con los seres mágicos, por lo que agregó con cuidado—. A menos que uno entienda algo de estrellas que brillan.

—Ha estado bien—respondió Hermione, para hacer tiempo. Aún no tenía una excusa para no explicarle a Hagrid el verdadero motivo para hablar con los centauros, por lo que agradeció cuando Luna dijo:

—Traje manzanas para los Threstrals.

Hagrid aplaudió y olvidó por completo que la presencia de Hermione y Luna era porque habían insistido en hablar con un centauro, y no para llevarles alimento a los animales del Bosque.

**.O.o.o.**

Una buena noche de reparador sueño y un delicioso helado de pistacho y jalea de serbal, resultaron magníficos para dejar de lado las preocupaciones que agobiaban a Hermione por un momento.

Mientras veía la marea de gente atravesar las calles del Callejón Diagon, Hermione se embelesó con sus recuerdos al lado de Neville. ¡Si Neville le había pedido matrimonio el último día de clases! Sus mejillas aún se ruborizaban cuando lo recordaba.

Y esa era una razón más para luchar contra el mal, contra el posible regreso de Voldemort.

—Dejemos que la Orden se encargue—murmuró Hermione. Por supuesto, ella no perdería el hilo, pero sabía que debía dejar el asunto en manos más expertas.

Hermione externó su preocupación y las conclusiones a las que había llegado sobre el posible regreso de Voldemort -de un Voldemort que no había muerto, porque no tenía humanidad-, a Sirius, que la escuchó con atención. Él le prometió que se encargaría personalmente de investigarlo, que estuviera tranquila. Ya le avisaría cuando descubriera algo.

Ahora podían retomar sus vidas. Hermione seguía pensando qué hacer ahora que había terminado el colegio, mientras que Luna debía comprar los materiales para su sétimo curso en Hogwarts. Pusieron manos a la obra y se encaminaron rumbo a las tiendas.

Como se hacía tarde, la cantidad de gente en el Callejón disminuyó por lo que pudieron caminar más tranquilas.

Una niña pequeña pasó corriendo al lado de ellas. Hermione sonrió, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, era bastante rápida y se veía muy inquieta. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a los padres de la niña, pero se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie detrás de ellas. La niña andaba sola.

—Los niños siempre son inocentes—dijo Luna, cuando la niña se perdió de vista en la vuelta de la esquina.

Hermione asintió. Por un momento, se imaginó a su hijo, suyo y de Neville. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borró cuando al cruzar la esquina, se encontraron con la niña que les tapaba el paso.

Tenía los ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, peligrosos como dagas, y la miraba rabiosa. No había inocencia en aquellos ojos pequeños.

—Hola, niña—le habló Luna, con su voz dulce—. ¿Estás perdida? —la niña negó, su cabello pelirrojo se ondeó como si tuviera vida propia—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Elizabeth.

—¡Luna! —gritó desde atrás la voz de Prince. Hermione se giró a la voz—. ¡Mi padrino autografió tu libro de pociones!

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario. Gracias a la influencia de Draco y de Prince, Severus Snape había aceptado convertir sus notas para hacer pociones, en un nuevo libro de pociones apto para el público, que sin duda revolucionaría el arte de las pociones. Qué buenos años le esperaban a Hogwarts.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente, Elizabeth había desaparecido. Pero Hermione no volvió a preocuparse por aquella niña desamparada… hasta que la sangre de sus amigos corrió por culpa de ella.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier comentario será recibido con mucho gusto.


End file.
